You Want Me to What?
by stardust1173
Summary: What is going on in Konoha? Kina just hit her 18th birthday and Kakashi says she has to get married? Will she beable to get out of it with her sanity still intact? Pairings:ShinoOC NejiIno ShikaTemari ChoujiHinata LeeSakura KibaTenten SasukeNaruto FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

_Very, very old story that I've been working on for a long time. I currently have 13 chapters sectioned out in about 1-2 page intervals which will be released progressivly. This story has two parts so far, the second part is what I'm working on now so yeah. Depending on how it goes this may all you get for a while..._

A loud knocking at her door causes Kina to jump slightly. She yanks open the door to find Kakashi standing there. Wait, what? Double take… "Yes?" Kina asks in a confused voice.

"You're eighteen." He says simply as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. Kina just nods, her birthday was last week in fact.

"So…"

"So it's about time you were married off." What…Double take…Triple take…Oh it's a quadruple take!

"Excuse me?" Kina says, looking at Kakashi as if he was missing his head.

"Seeing as your parents are both dead I will be taking on temporary guardianship."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kina holds her hand up for him to stop. "You want me to get married?"

"That's right."

"To who?"

"Still working on that detail."

"What if I don't want to?" Kina muses while adopting a stuck-up attitude.

"You don't have a choice." He replies in a tone that made her realize she couldn't argue.

"Great…" Kina bangs her head against the door lightly.

"Just go put on something nice and meet me at the Academy in one hour."

"If you're late I'm coming back home." Kina warns as he walks away reading his book. "This has turned into an interesting day…" Kina sighs and closes the door.

One hour later

"Please tell me you're joking." Kina says tiredly, he said to put on something nice so she threw on a white shirt that wasn't stained and some tear free shorts, close enough... "Ow!" She cringes as Kakashi hits her _'lightly'_ on the shoulder.

"Pay attention."

"I am." Kina massages the spot where he hit her and glares at him.

"Don't do that, it makes you look unpleasant."

"I'm being forced to do this remember?"

"You could at least pretend to be happy." Kina sighs, he always said something like that knowing full well she would go along with it just to prove how good of an actress she was. It always worked, until today.

"If I throw a tantrum will you take me home?"

"No."

"Rats! Is there any chance of me getting out of this?"

"Seeing as there are more guys than girls in your age range, no."

"But…" Kina pauses trying to think of something. "Oh yeah! Sasuke and Naruto are gay."

"That may be but there are still more guys." Kina does a quick finger count. Crap, he was right. Finding no other excuses that might get her out of the situation, Kina wonders how easy it would be to move her things out of Konoha without being noticed. Just then Kakashi stops walking and she runs right into him. "I told you to pay attention."

"Sorry, wait. Where are we?" Kina looks up at the house they're in front of.

"The Nara household."

"WHAT?!"

"That was a close one…" Kina sighs as she continues to follow Kakashi.

"Well that still leaves five more stops." Kina starts thanking what ever lucky stars she may have, Shikamaru was already promised to Temari from the Sand Village so they didn't even have to go inside. Not that Shikamaru was intolerable or anything, Kina just really hated the idea of marriage and the fact she had no choice in it.

"So where are we going next?"

"Here." Kakashi points and Kina almost falls over.

"No…" They are standing in front of Hinata and Neji's house.

"Well come on." Kakashi ushers her inside. The next few minutes fly right by, Kina's poor mind can hardly keep up with anything. And before she knows it, they are leaving.

"What just happened?"

"Selection…"

"Uh-huh…"

"You go to each resident, have a small meeting. And then after every bride-to-be comes by they discuss the options and choose someone."

"Please don't use that phrase."

"What phrase?"

"Bride-to-be." Kina chokes out, trying her best not to be sick. Kakashi just smirks. "So I have to do this how many more times?

"Four." Kina almost falls over. Again.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Kakashi nods and they make their way to the next place.

_Heh, I had lots of fun writing the first couple chapters! Send good reviews and I might update faster..._


	2. Chapter 2

_So the day moves on, how does it go?_

Chouji's house was an almost flat out no and surprisingly Kiba was already going to be married to Tenten. How **that** happened even Kina couldn't figure out. "Where are we going next?" Kina kicks a pebble and it flies across the street.

"To see Lee." Kina frowns a little. He wasn't so bad as long as Gai wasn't around. On the few missions they worked with each other, they had become friends easily. But then again, Kina could become friends with anyone if given enough time.

"Come on." Kakashi pulls her into a small building near the outskirts of town, waiting inside are Gai and Lee. Kina quickly steps to the side of the two Sensei and looks up at the ceiling. After a minute Lee leans to her ear.

"There are one hundred and six." He says clearly. Kina stops counting the tiles on the ceiling and looks at him. "I counted them twice already." Kina glances at their Sensei and is not surprised to see them competing once again.

"Do you think they would notice if we left?"

"There's an open window over there." Lee directs. They strategically make their way over to the window and climb out it without being noticed.

"Perfect." Kina spins around with her arms out and face to the sky. Lee is about to say something but Kina cuts him off. "We've been doing this all day and he hasn't let me take a break to let off some steam."

"You could now."

"I don't think Sensei would be very pleased if I knocked down another tree." Kina frowns slightly.

"Alright then, let's train!" Lee takes his stance and Kina smiles before moving to her position.

"Begin." Kina whispers and they both attack.

"Ha!" Kina whips her leg up and grabs the arm he threw up to block with, swinging him around. She releases but he digs his feet into the ground and shoots back at her, only barely missing. They retake their stances and are about to begin again when an arm blocks Kina's advance.

"That's enough." Kakashi says. Kina blinks, flickering in front of him so he is no longer blocking his way. He lowers his arm and takes a step back, making no farther move to stop her. The look on her face was enough to tell Kakashi to back off and he was not about to question an adrenaline hyped, mad, unruly female ninja at this point. Especially one with a rare bloodline that had invented two forbidden techniques right after becoming a Chuunin. And so the match continues…

Lee mentally notes how intense the blows he was receiving had become, something in Kina had released and she was attacking him full on. Before he could increase his own attacks he found no less than six kunai hovering about vital points. They both breathe heavily for a moment before Kina lets the kunai fall to the dirt with the flick of her wrist. "Come on." Kakashi starts walking away and Kina bows, muttering a quick thank you, before racing after him.

"That one is interesting." Gai says.

"Yeah, she's a good fighter and a better friend." Lee nods and the duo go back inside.

Kina sighs and leans against a building. "Come on, last stop."

"Only then will the madness end."

"Not quite." Kina gives Kakashi a questioning look. "If you're selected then you have to get married."

"Oh yeah."

"Here we are." Kakashi announces, his voice annoyingly happy. Kina is very unsurprised to find herself in front of Shino's house.

"I guess I can hold out a little longer." Kina bows her head and they proceed inside where Kina instantly finds herself under inspection. A woman, whom she guesses to be Shino's mom, is eyeing her critically. She orders Kina to stand and proceeds to walk around her. "Ah!" Kina cries out surprised as she is jabbed in the back. "That hurt you know!"

"Kina!" Kakashi says warningly.

"What? We've been doing this all day and I'm tired. I just want to go home so I can finish cleaning my apartment. Which I was doing before you came and dragged me along to this. I've got a mission tomorrow and I _**hate**_ coming home to a dirty house."

"That's enough." He says coarsely. They glare at each other a moment then Kina gives and sits back down.

"You will receive our reply in the next few days." The woman says and sits down. Kakashi stands and they leave.

_The long day is over but will Kina be selected or will she escape the dreaded proverbial knot?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Now that THAT is over with, lets move onto what you really want to know. Will Kina be selected? The answer is right here..._

Kina opens her door and steps inside. "That was it... I'm going to have to be married soon…" Kina says softly to herself, letting the reality sink in. "This…this…oh!" Kina stumbles over to the couch and lays face down. "I give up! Maybe a nap will help clear my senses." She shifts to a more comfortable position and drifts off to sleep.

"Ah!" Kina shouts and rolls over, crashing to the floor. "I'm alright!" She cries, jumping to her feet. Then she hears the knocking at her door. Stumbling over she opens it. "Yes?" She asks the unfamiliar person. Without saying a word they hold out an envelope with her name on it and she takes it. Instantly the person vanishes and leaves poor Kina alone and further confused (if that's even possible). She rips open the letter and scans it. As she guessed it's an invitation to the Aburame household. She reads through it again and pauses at the word _dress_. Double take… "Oh crap." Kina folds up the letter and massages her temples. "I deem a shower is in order." She says and retreats to the bathroom.

Half and hour later she comes back to find two more letters laying on the floor in front of her door one from the Hyuuga's and the other from Rock Lee. She picks them up and looks at the envelopes as if they could explode at any moment. "Kakashi!" Kina shouts and turns as said sensei appears in a cloud of smoke.

"What is it?"

"Problem." Kina says, holding up the letters so he can see.

"Oh, it seems you're more popular then I thought. Well, do you have any preference?"

"Preference? I'm being forced to do this, remember!"

"Calm down. Give them to me and I will sort them out." Kina practically throws the envelopes at him and he looks them over. He continues to flip through them in silence and Kina gets frustrated.

"I'm screwed." She holds her head in her hand.

"Uh, which one did you get first?"

"Aburame." Kina answers, not looking up or even hesitating.

"Hm, I need to make some calls."

"Go ahead!" She says and heads outside.

"Where are you going?"

"To clear my head." Kina responds and closes the door behind her. "This is getting more and more complicated."

"Ya! Ha! Ah!" Kina shouts as she mercilessly attacks a random tree. A sharp crack sounds and she dodges the falling trunk. It hits the ground with a smack and she winces. "Opps."

"What are you doing?" Kina quickly turns to the source of the startling voice.

"Uh, training?" Kina says with a slight shy tone as Neji inspects the tree she just demolished.

"Are you normally so extensive?"

"I have a lot on my mind." Kina admits.

"Obviously, but it is hardly fair to destroy something that can't fight back." Neji takes his fighting stance and Kina smiles.

"No complaining when you wake up in the hospital." Neji jumps forward and their kunai clang together.

"I could say the same to you…"

"16 Palm Rotation!"

"Mind Block!" Kina cries in response and Neji freezes. The ten second pause is all she needs to move to the final blow which purposely falls short of its mark.

"You're fierce today. I wonder what is troubling you." Kina relaxes and sits on the knocked down tree trunk.

"It's this whole marriage…thing." Kina says uncomfortably.

"That's it? That's what's bothering you?"

"Well yeah! I don't expect you to understand!" Kina stares intently at a spot of the rough bark, desperate not to make eye contact. "You don't get it? The reason for this is to ensure the future. Meaning that I have to give up being a ninja to baby sit all day while my _husband_," Kina emphasizes the word with a sickly voice, "doesn't have to give up anything. I don't want to sacrifice my future yet! Maybe some day, but not now!" By now Kina is on the verge of screaming. "This entire situation is increasingly annoying." Kina clenches her fists then relaxes with a long sigh.

"Feel better?" Neji walks closer.

"Actually, I do…" Kina finally looks up.

"No one is forcing you to give up anything."

"That's what it feels like."

"Don't worry about it. The future will come and you can deal with it then. Don't let tomorrow ruin today."

"Thanks, and uh… sorry." Neji's look turns to confusion. "There could be some…side effects to the freeze attack I used."

"Oh, well I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"It's unfair to use rotation during a training spar."

"I'm glad you didn't hold back. Still, my fault again."

"Don't beat yourself up."

"You already did that for me." Kina rubs a spot on her arm which was still recovering from a Gentle Fist attack.

A loud poof and a cloud of smoke distracts them both and Kakashi steps out of it. "Here. Don't be late." He hands Kina a folded paper and an envelope before disappearing. Kina shoves the papers out of sight, sighs and gets to her feet.

"See you around." Kina gives a half wave and walks back to her house to rest and look over the papers in private.

_Yup, we have some implied Neji action going on! Yay! I really couldn't help myself, I wrote it out with a different character first but it didn't quite fit so I changed it to Neji. I feel like torturing you by not letting you see who Kakashi picked but if you have any sense at all you've read the pairings for this story and already know... yeah, I think to much don't I?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Whee! Here we go! Let the madness begin!_

The Next Day

"I can't believe this is happening." Kina mutters to herself as she knocks on the door. It slides open and she steps inside.

"Wait a moment." The person who opened the door says and Kina nods. All the events leading up to this flash through Kina's mind but she is quickly pulled back to reality when someone interrupts her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Kina's vision comes back into focus and she finds herself facing Shino.

"I'm…"

"Miss Kina." The person who answered the door appears.

"Yes?" Kina once again redirects her attention.

"We're ready for you now."

"O-of course." Kina forces a smile quickly and follows the person. Let the madness begin. She steps into the other room and a dress is thrown at her.

"It's about time you showed up. Step behind that screen and put it on so we can alter it." Kina is pushed behind the paper screen and frowns, she was actually early but it's no use arguing. She quickly slips on the old dress and steps out from behind the screen. Shino's mom walks over and eyes her up and down critically. "Fix the hem at the bottom, it's too long, and the sleeves as well." She instructs and a girl a few years older than Kina comes over with a small box and a stool.

"Stand on this please." She sets down the stool and Kina steps up on it, careful not to step on the dress. After a few minutes Shino's mom comes back over. She stands there for several minutes before dubbing it decent and ordering Kina to change to her normal clothes.

As soon as Kina finishes changing back she is swept up to an elderly woman with stacks of cards and a large chart set in front of her. "Now then dear," the old woman says. "I will need your family member's names and addresses so they may receive an invitation."

"I have no family." Kina shakes her head.

"Oh, well then, who will be giving you away at the alter?"

"Giving me away?" Kina repeats confused.

"Well, we can work on that detail later. Next order of business…" For the next two hours Kina finds herself bombarded with questions. What is her favorite food? Does she prefer this or that? Is she allergic to this flower? Finally lunch interrupts the interrogation and Kina manages to slip out side while the debate on centerpieces continues. She sighs and leans against the wall, this was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"Tired?" Kina snaps her attention to her right to find herself in Shino's gaze once more.

"Exhausted." Kina pushes away from the wall and takes a bite of the sandwich she had managed to grab on her way out. A small black bug flies over and lands on the corner of it. "Hey, that's mine." Kina frowns and tears off the piece that the bug is sitting on. She glances around and then sets it in the grass. Kina stands back up, returning her attention to Shino who was watching the telepath with interest. "Do you stare often?"

"I don't make a point to keep track." He responds and Kina nods slowly and finishes her sandwich. A kind of eerie silence engulfs them and Kina finally strikes up a conversation, or question to be more precise.

"Could you…" Kina fumbles with her words shyly, reminding Shino of a certain blue haired teammate. "I mean, do you have any drawing pencils?" She inquires finally, being stuck here had given her a very strong urge to draw something. And it so happened she had her sketck book with her.

Twenty minutes later she finds herself lying on her stomach in the grass with no less then five drawing pencils at her elbow as Shino watches her sketch from nearby. "Done." Kina mumbles and sits up. "All I have to do is ink and color it when I get home." She smiles and sets the pencil she was using on the ground with the others. Shino leans forward and looks over the drawing of a clump of flowers and a few butterflies.

"It's fairly good."

"Are you an artist as well Shino?" Kina picks up her sketchbook and flips it closed. A shadow falls across them and Kina looks up at the two mildly unhappy faces.

"We've been looking for you for ages. Come on we have some more things to discuss." Shino's mom hauls Kina up and practically drags her inside.

"She didn't seem too happy." Shino's dad says, referring to Kina of course.

"I wouldn't be either." Shino comments.

"Now come sit over here." Kina is pushed into a chair and someone starts touching her hair.

"Hey!" Kina says surprised.

"Stop moving!" The woman barks.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"Fixing your hair of course."

"Well, ouch!"

"I said stay still."

"Oh, I am so killing Kakashi after this." Kina mutters and crosses her arms as the torture continues.

_Heh, yay! Shino's back and they're interacting! Good signs all around but all this wedding buisness is tricky. Can Kina survive it?_


	5. Chapter 5

_No intro thing on this one, just came to post this real quick..._

"Wake up." A clear voice enters her mind. Kina mumbles something and shifts her position. She feels a sharp jab in her side and she falls to the floor ungracefully.

"Oh gods I'm still here…" She groans and gets up, slightly surprised to see Shino standing over her while the rest of the room was empty.

"You fell asleep in the chair and they left you there."

"No wonder my neck hurts." Kina stretches a little. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning."

"I was here all night?!" She gasps and runs to the door. "I'm sorry I have to go!" Shino grabs her arm and she jerks back into the room and they almost fall over from the sudden change of direction.

"Hokage-sama reassigned your mission."

"She…why?"

"My mother called her."

"Oh… I see." Kina nods, finding the situation very awkward.

"What did they do to you?" Shino says and Kina blinks then picks up a mirror. She laughs out loud and pulls her hair out of its strange style.

"I have no idea." She shakes her head hopelessly.

"Follow me." Shino states and he leads her to the kitchen where a small table is set for them.

"Well finally she's up. Come sit." His mom commands and Kina obeys. "You startled us a bit when you suddenly fell asleep. But now we can finish the business from yesterday."

"Finish? There's more?"

"Well of course! This is a major event." Kina turns to Shino and mouths 'Help me.' When his mom isn't looking. "Now hurry and eat this." Kina doesn't even know what was set in front of her but she eats it as fast as she can without making herself sick.

Kina sets her chopsticks down and is pulled to her feet by Shino's mom. "We have so much work to do. Hurry up!" They both stop as Shino's dad stands in the door way, blocking any further advances.

"I need to talk to the kids." He says simply and Kina is released, much to her relief.

"Be quick." Shino's mom says, clearly unhappy, and leaves the room. Kina sighs and sits back down.

"No offense Shino, but I think your mom is a little insane." Kina mumbles as she runs her hands through her hair.

"No offense taken." Shino replies. His dad clears his throat and Kina immediately sits up straight.

"Sorry," She says softly.

"I understand, you need a break." Is his reply. A fleeting thought jumps across Kina's mind as she jumps to her feet and she gasps.

"My notebook!" She realizes she left it behind yesterday, but before she can run outside to find it, it is being shoved into her hands.

"They're quite good." Shino says and Kina smiles softly from the rare compliment as she gently flips through the pages.

"Thank you." She stops and looks back up at the young bug user. "You never answered my question." Shino turns a few pages in her notebook as she holds it.

"Yes." He replies.

"I'd love to see your portfolio." Kina closes and hugs her notebook protectively. Shino glances to his dad who nods slightly.

"Okay." Shino says quietly and holds out his hand. Kina takes it after a moment's hesitation and Shino leads her out of the back kitchen door. He drags her over to a tree by the side of the house and steps away from her. He pulls himself quickly to the upper branches and looks down to see her closely following. Shino stands and walks across a branch which brushes the roof. Once a safe distance from the edge he jumps onto the roof and looks back to see Kina copying his movement. She takes her leap and lands shakily, sliding back towards the gutter. He manages to snatch his wrist before she tumbles off and she sighs with relief. "This way." He motions to a window on the far side of the house.

"You do this a lot don't you?" Kina climbs carefully through the window so she doesn't knock anything off his desk.

"I've had practice." He responds vaguely and opens a drawer to his desk. Kina looks around thoughtfully as he rummages through it. His bed is simple with tan sheets, the walls were plain white. All the furniture; desk, chair, bed, bookcase, closet, was made of a light colored wood. "Here." He holds out not one, not two, but four notebooks. "Those are full and these," He drops two more sketchbooks on the bed and sits next to them. "Are about half done." Kina sits on the other end of his bed and opens the first book.

An hour later both are sitting back to back on the roof with various drawing implements and their sketchbooks out. "Finished. Do you have a blue pen?" Kina smiles as she sees it hovering just above her head. "Thank you." Kina takes it, careful not to press any bugs between her fingers.

"You're mother is panicking." Kina jumps and nearly slides off the roof once again as Shibi appears beside them.

"Your wife needs to relax." Is Shino's response.

"She will once a certain someone is back in her grasp."

"Back under the watchful eyes of future mom?" Kina involuntarily shudders. "Ew, that was weird. Hit me if I ever say that again… really hard."

"Done." Shino flips his sketchbook closed and gathers up the other supplies.

"Will you hold this for me?" Kina holds out her notebook and he takes it.

"Sure."

"Thank you." Kina walks to the edge of the roof and goes to jump but Shibi grabs her shoulder.

"Remind her, this is not her wedding." He whispers before pushing Kina slightly. She lands a bit rough before being dragged back inside by an unnamed, annoyed female.

_Don't ask me about the weird relationship between Shino and Shibi. I just kinda made it up. And for whatever reason I see Shino's mom being kinda demanding and tempermental, a bit like Shikamaru's mom really... anyway on to the next chapter! It get intresting soon, I **promise**..._


	6. Chapter 6

_This used to be the main event when I first started this story but now it's all filler and backgroud to what happens later. I think my writing style changed while writting this too. You can't tell now but when it gets to the end of the first part and onto the second part, after a time skip, it's a bit obvious... But more on that later..._

The Next Day

Kina sighs and props her head on her hand as someone is talking to her about god knows what. "Stop." Kina holds her hand up. "I don't like the dress." The girl talking to her, blinks.

"W-what?"

"The dress, I don't like it. And I don't like the idea for my hair either. In fact," Kina looks around bored, "I don't like most of this."

"B-but most of it's already been planned and budgeted. A new dress will not fit in the budget."

"Don't worry about the budget."

"But-"

"Aht!" Kina holds her hand up to stop the girl. "Gather the others that are planning this while I prepare."

"Bu-"

"Just tell them I have a question or something. Now scoot." Kina motions for the girl to move and she does quickly.

A few minutes later…

"Okay now." Kina stands on top of a chair so everyone can see and hear her, and so she won't be drowned out by everything else. "I have some suggestions, ideas if you will." Kina says and whips out her sketch book. "Frankly I don't know how old that dress was but I think you'll find this on to be a bit fresher. Kina passes the drawing to Shino's mom who is very unsure about what is currently happening. "And note the hair on this too, very simple, straightened obviously. Now for the next thing." Kina takes back her sketchbook. "I don't want an indoor wedding. The date you set is fine for this, no rain and partially cloudy. The colors you picked are also good. And I designed an arch for the entrance, very simple and using resources you already have."

"But this is using the flowers from the centerpieces." Shino's mom points out.

"Problem solved by using candles for a more outdoors feel. Now, the set up I have mapped up here…" Kina pulls out a diagram and holds it up with telepathy.

"Where is this?" Someone voices quickly.

"I'm glad you asked." Kina whips out a map she sketched and shows them a spot marked on it in red. "It took me time to map out the property and even more time to find a good spot but this is the best place." Kina smiles and looks over the still slightly shocked faces. "Any questions?"

"Did you budget this? How are we going to afford a new dress?"

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm going to make it."

"Make it?"

"Yes, as in sewing. Now for the napkins, don't print anything on them, nix the confetti and streamers, and don't hire a band."

"No band? What about the music?"

"Use a CD player and do karaoke slash jukebox at the reception. And speaking of…" Kina shuffles some papers before pulling out a seating plan. "This took forever but I think I finally got it right. Look it over while I explain some changes to the menu that will save some money…" And so continues the afternoon with very few complaints. "And with these changes it will save about…" Kina whips out a list and scans it quickly. "Four thousand and six hundred dollars." Most of the crowd around her is nodding in approval and smiling; only a few are skeptical of the young telepath.

"Why are you doing this? Trying to make us look like fools?" One of the not-so-pleased on-lookers voices.

"No, just planning my wedding." Kina smiles joyfully and gathers up her sketches and other materials. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go work on my dress." She heads to the door but turns back before leaving. "If you have any questions or problems you know where to find me." Kina sighs happily as she shuts the door behind her.

"Well?" Shino inquires as he walks her to the front door.

"I have some work to do but everything is going fine. I suppose I'll see you soon then." Shino nods and opens the door for her. "Bye." Kina says, bowing her head slightly before walking down the road.

"A nice girl, reminds me of how your mother used to be." Shibi comments.

"'Used to', being key." Shino closes the door and walks slowly up the stairs to his room.

_Don't ask really, I'm not even sure why it all changed but I didn't like how it was going this happened... Yeah, well, yeah..._


	7. Chapter 7

Kina is sitting on her floor, thread and bits of sewing materials surrounding her while she checks and rechecks some measurements. A knock to the door doesn't even make her look up. "Come in." She calls and the door opens slowly. Light footsteps move towards her but stop just outside of the range of the mess. She finally glances up. "What is it?" She threads a needle and starts weaving it through the fabric.

"You left this the other day." Shibi holds up her sketchbook and Kina nods.

"So I did, could you set it there for now?" Kina motions to a table two feet away.

"That's not all I'm here for." Kina stops and sets down her unfinished dress.

"You have my undivided attention." She claims and he motions for her to come over. It takes her a moment to navigate the scattered cloth but she manages not to step on any of it.

"Let me see your hand." Kina holds up her hand, a confused look marking her face. "Other hand." Kina holds up her left hand and he takes it, slipping a metal band around her finger. "A little big…" Kina blinks before it registers.

"My ring size is six." She says and takes her hand back as he pulls off the band.

"Just checking."

"I thought I wrote it down somewhere for them." Kina returns to her dress and starts sewing again.

"It seems your handwriting is a bit difficult for them to read."

"I was in a bit of a rush on some of it, it's understandable. I did re-plan the entire thing in one night." Kina cuts the thread between her teeth and holds up the dress. "Just the details and it's done." She smiles to herself but it fades alarmingly fast. Shibi saw this and made a careful note of her expression.

"His mom expects a great deal from you, but Shino does not. He realizes your situation."

"And what does his father expect?" Kina inspects his face carefully.

"Nothing that you can't give." Is his response.

"As it should be." Kina's smile returns and Shibi leaves, closing the door behind him. "This isn't so bad anymore, maybe I won't be forced to kill Kakashi after all." Kina muses and starts adding the final touches to her dress.

"Oh my god it's perfect!" Tenten claps her hands together.

"Please make mine Kina-chan!" Sakura begs.

"Oh! Mine too!" Ino waves her hand in the air. Kina is standing before the small congregation of Konoha kunoichi with a blush hinting her cheeks.

"You look really nice Kina-chan." Hinata says softly.

"If only your wedding wasn't so close I would make you one too Hinata-chan." Kina twirls the white fabric of the dress around her legs.

"And the length is perfect."

"I figured it would be appropriate for an outdoor wedding." Kina nods as the hem of the fabric just brushes her knees.

"The shoes are really cute too. Where did you get them?"

"Talk to Temari on that one. I made her veil so she returned the favor by having these delivered. I'm still trying to figure out how she knew my shoe size."

"Did you help her on her dress too? I've never seen white fishnet used that way before."

"Me neither. So creative."

"No actually, she wouldn't tell me where she got it."

"Aw, too bad."

"I have a growing suspicion that our own Sand kunoichi knows how to sew." Kina winks.

"So it's tomorrow right?"

"Yes." Kina nods and steps out of her shoes.

"You're going to be Aburame Kina after tomorrow."

"That sounds so weird… You know, with all this sewing I should start a shop."

"But what about your missions?" Hinata asks carefully.

" Okay, I'll open a shop after I retire…" Kina smiles and looks at all her friends faces. "Well I hate to kick you all out, but I have some last minute things to check up on."

"Bye Kina-san!" Hinata waves shyly.

"Don't get cold feet now." Tenten smiles and Ino laughs.

"Bye!" Sakura calls.

"See you all tomorrow!" Kina waves after them as she closes the door. She sighs with a smile on her face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Her and Shino got along for the most part, they never argued. But it was hard to be friends or enemies with someone you don't talk too much. "We'll see how it goes." Kina concludes and removes her prized wedding dress.


	8. Chapter 8

_I haven't updated this is a really long time so here's a bonus for everyone watching and waiting on me. MULTIPLE CHAPTERS! YAY!_

Chapter 8

Kina fidgeted with her bouquet again as she stood behind a tree right by the archway. "Oh god, get me through this conscious." She whispers as the music queues her to start her walk. She emerges from behind the tree to see everyone waiting for her. Hinata waves shyly from her position next to the other bridesmaid and Kina smiles.

It was an eternity to reach the alter but Kina managed through it in one piece. The next part flew right by as they recited what they were supposed to and the rings were fitted on their fingers. Before she knew it Shino leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly with his own making the telepath blush excessively. A loud whistle made her blush more as he pulled away.

He held out his hand and she took it. He led her back down the isle and they were pelleted with flower petals the entire way. It was off to the reception for the newly weds and neither could believe what had just happened. Their entire lives had just changed in the past few minutes. But enough of that for now, on to the reception!

The tables and chairs were filled in no time at all and some person Kina didn't know gave a speech before the meal commenced. Kina reached for her cup but a hand grabbed hers gently. Kina looked up at Shino confused but that expression quickly faded out of her face. A loud click and a bright flash brought both of them screeching back to reality. "That was so cute! Do it again." The girl holding the camera squealed and they both ignored her. Kina grabbed her glass and took a long drink, wishing with all her being that it was wine instead of fruit juice.

After the meal was cleared away Shino's mom forced Kina to stand and throw the bouquet which ended up hitting Hinata in the head, who wasn't paying attention or even lined up with the people waiting to catch to bouquet. After that she told Shino to throw Kina's garter but both refused to cooperate with that spectacle. She did, however, convince them to shove cake down each others throats. Both ended up choking a little and wiped each others faces off afterwards.

This led to the first dance. A slow song blared through the speakers positioned around the area and Shibi pushed the two onto the dance floor. They hesitated a moment but Kina finally rested her hand on Shino's shoulder while he fitted his arm around her and guided her to the slow beat. After about half the song had past more people came up to the dance floor and Kina and Shino managed to sneak off without being stopped.

"This is crazy." Kina whispered and leaned against a tree, a blush seemed permanently stuck to her face. A light clink made them turn their attention to Shibi who was holding a set of keys close by.

"I don't think you'll be missed if you disappear now." Shino nods and takes the keys from his dad, he knew where to go.

"Come on." Shino takes his new wife's hand and leads her away from the party, deeper into the trees.

"How far?"

"Not very." Shino answers. Kina kicks off her shoes anyway and proceeds barefoot. Shino makes no comment.

_I really wanted to do more but I didn't want to waste to much time in this part. What happens next is more important..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, this is all filler-ish stuff that leads up to the next part of the plot. Sorry but it's nessisary!_

Chapter 9

Not to long after, they stumble across a small house tucked back in a secluded area of the trees. Kina smiles in approval as they go up to the front door. Shino unlocks it and opens the door. Kina takes a step forward and is surprised by Shino picking her up bridal style and carrying her through the thresh hold. "Well that was interesting." She says as he puts her down. He just shrugs and shuts the door.

"You're stuff should be upstairs. They already threw all my things out here." He says, almost reading her thoughts of changing. She merely nods and races upstairs, it doesn't take her long to find their room and change.

As she comes back down stairs a knock resonates off the door and Shino opens it. "Bachelor Party!" Kiba shouts and holds up a bottle of sake which Shino suspected (quite rightly) was half empty.

"Isn't the bachelor party supposed to be before the ceremony?" Kina says as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"What? The ceremony was today? Aw man I thought it was tomorrow!" Kiba grabs the doorway for support as he hangs his head.

"I told you it was today!" Tenten pops out a huge cardboard cake wearing a thin bikini.

"Get back in the cake!" Kiba say harshly.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Tenten growls back.

"Jeez, temper! And I thought Ino would be difficult. Speaking of, have Neji and Ino gotten hitched yet? We could go over there!" Kiba says triumphantly. He turns to ask Shino if he wants to come but the dog boy only receives a door slammed in his face.

"I'm going to bed." Shino announces and Kina nods. She was tired to but she needed to find her headache medicine first.

It wasn't in the kitchen, or the downstairs bathroom. The guest bath upstairs was lacking her pills as well. She finally entered the master bedroom and slipped in the joining bath to find her pills set out on the counter with a glass of water lined up next to them, which she suspected was Shino's doing. She takes the meds with a smile and strips down to her underclothes (tugging on a tee shirt she had nabbed earlier) before reentering the master bedroom.

She hesitates on actually moving towards the bed. "Are you coming?" Shino asks quietly. Though the soft mattress looks inviting, Kina can't make herself do more then sit on it. "If you're that nervous I'll sleep downstairs." He sits up.

"No, sorry. It's okay." Kina lies down slowly and pulls the covers up. She takes a deep calming breath and finally closes her pale orbs.

Shino's eyes open to the startling image of Kina's face mere centimeters from his. As his mind pulls out of its dreamy haze he notices her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. It was a perfectly normal position for a married couple, an ordinary married couple anyway, but their marriage wasn't exactly normal…or consensual. He tries to slip away but her grip refuses to budge, leaving him stuck. She moans and nuzzles into his neck causing the poor bug user to blush a dangerous shade of red. 'I'll endure it. How much longer could she sleep for?' He reasons.

Ten minutes later he was becoming impatient and a little hungry as well. 'Okay, new plan…' Just as he was pushing her arms above his head she whimpers and wraps her arms tighter around him. He sighs and lets his hands fall back to the mattress. If he didn't want to wake her he was just going to have to endure it a little longer.

Without warning Kina releases him and sits up quickly, breathing rushed and eyes out of focus. Her gaze quickly shifts as Shino gets her attention by sitting up beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, fine. J-just a nightmare." Kina pants and tries to calm her breath. Shino finally pushes the covers off and heads downstairs. Kina glances at the clock. "Seven already? I usually don't sleep so late. I guess I should make breakfast or something..." She finds her pale yellow robe and ties it around her as she descends the steps. She goes into the kitchen to find Shino looking through the cabinets. "Coffee or tea?" She asks.

"Tea." He responds and sits down as she fills a kettle with water. A silence encloses them as they wait for the water to boil. "You cling to things in your sleep."

"Do I?" Kina asks surprised. "I thought I only sleep talked." She rises from her seat to get the whistling kettle. "How did you sleep? I hope I didn't wake you." Kina pours the steaming liquid carefully.

"I slept fine. Do you always have nightmares?"

"No, just most of the time." Kina responds and the silence returns. Things were becoming increasingly uncomfortable between them, it was a wonder how they made it through the first morning, or the second. But after a few weeks they managed to fall into a suitable pattern and the air became more relaxed, though still with its awkward moments.

_There was a bit of yummyness but not much. Sorry, this is more of a fluff story then a lemony/limey story._


	10. Chapter 10

_Time skip from last chapter remember?_

Chapter 10

"I have a mission tomorrow morning." Shino announces calmly, Kina just nods. It wasn't the first mission he had since they were together, but this time she didn't have her own mission to distract herself with. Shino was aware of this. "Will you be okay?"

"I lived by myself for years. I think I can manage to be alone out here for a few days." She smiles and closes the book she was reading. "Good night." She says automatically and ascends the stairs.

The next morning went as usual. Kina watched Shino from the doorway until he was out of sight and sighed as she shut the door. "What am I going to do with myself?" She smiles and shakes her head. "Training should get my mind off of him. Worrying won't help anyway." She reasons and goes up stairs to get dressed.

"302, 303, 304…" Kina counts to herself as she jumps rope in a quite place away from everyone else. Her frustration didn't need to be spread to the rest of the ninja training there, though there probably were very few considering the sun had already set about two hours ago. Her mind wanders and the blurry rope hits her ankles causing her to fall. "Ow," She moans and examines the welts carefully. The one was bleeding a little but the other was just a scratch. Her hands were sore from gripping the rope for so long, not to mention all the other training she had done before that. "I guess heading home would be a good idea." She gets up hastily and stumbles toward home as the sky fades to an even deeper blue.

"Kina?" A voice catches her attention and she turns. "You're out here late." Neji steps closer to the telepath.

"I've been here since this morning." She comments and leans against the nearest tree.

"All day?" It was subtle but Kina could tell he was shocked she hadn't passed out yet.

"I needed to keep busy." Kina admits, breaking eye contact.

"Oh, I get it." He smirks and Kina frowns.

"Get what?"

"Shino's on a mission right? But you're not." Neji walks closer. "You're worried about him."

"That's not it." Kina says defensively. "I mean I, I shouldn't be! He can take care of himself just like I can. We're both ninja after all!" Kina continued rambling.

"Kina, you're blushing." Neji whispers. She quickly closes her mouth and blushes uncontrollably. "Just admit it, you really do like him."

"He's… tolerable…" Kina says slowly.

"And…" He encourages.

"Alright so what! Yeah I care about him, I mean we are married I guess." Kina fingers the rope still in her hands.

"You guess? You are defiantly in denial. It's kind of cute actually." Neji comments and Kina blushes more, still keeping her gaze to the side. "Go home, he should be back tonight. He didn't even leave the country." Neji turns and walks away, leaving Kina feeling embarrassed and ashamed for worrying.

"I'm so stupid." She shakes her head and turns back for home.

_Neji showed up! And what's with him acting strange? You'll have to wait till after the four year time skip to find out!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kina lies in bed staring at the silhouette of the tree outside the window. She found it impossible to fall asleep but didn't want to get up and take another sleeping pill. She sighs and shifts position yet again. That bed felt so empty, she hugged her pillow tighter. How could this torment her so much when they had been together for so little time? They weren't even really together. The only time they ever kissed was the wedding day and neither of them had done anything to advance their relationship after that, if you don't count the moment where he held her hand, which she still couldn't explain and never bothered to ask about. But why did she feel so empty? Why couldn't she sleep without him there?

The door opens and she rolls over quickly to see his outline in the doorway. "It's late." He comments.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispers as he climbs into bed. "Not without my favorite pillow." She blushes at her own words but he can't see it in the hazy dark.

"It's fine." Shino says and Kina rests her head on his chest. She closes her eyes but something doesn't feel right. She sits up and looks down at him.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" She asks softly.

"No, I'm fine. Just tired." He responds and she lies down again. This time she pin-points the problem, he normally rested his hand on her back but this time his touch was absent. With a frown she leans back again to look him in the face. He still had his sunglasses on, she always found it funny how he refused to take them off but now was a more serious time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kina sighs at his response and rolls over so she is facing away from him. "What's wrong?" He asks automatically.

"That's what I want to know." Kina says, not even trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Her eyes close and she drifts away to uneasy dreams. Just as reality was falling away she starts as a sharp pain emits from her neck. She cries out but darkness surrounds her and she knows no more.

"That was close." Shino sits up and lifts Kina quickly. A cloud of smoke reveals _"Shino's"_ true identity as a tall man with blonde hair and glasses.

"Hey, did you get her?" A woman's voice comes over the man's earpiece.

"Yeah. I knocked her out."

"Well then hurry up! And don't forget the mark."

"Yeah, yeah." The man answers and scratches something on the bedroom door before vanishing from the quiet house.

The real Shino steps inside and closes the front door quietly. He wondered whether she would be asleep or not, but just incase, he was going slow so he wouldn't wake her. The mission had gone well enough, just some routine C-rank task that he could have done in his sleep. The problem was he couldn't manage to stay focused all day. His mind was stuck at this house, wondering what she was doing. He felt stupid for worrying about her; she had proven many times that she could take care of herself, that she didn't need him. She was still a ninja.

Shino opens the bedroom door and slips inside, and even though he couldn't see anything he knew something was amiss. The lights flip on and he freezes, she wasn't there. He forces himself to remain calm and reasons she might have fallen asleep downstairs, it wasn't the first time it had happened. He pulls the door closed and stops as he sees the symbol carved into it. Just from that sight he knew she wasn't downstairs or anywhere else in the house. She was gone.

_**

* * *

**_

"Kidnapped?" Shizune gasps.

"How do you know?" Tsunade demands and Shino wastes no time in answering.

"The Kamizurui clan symbol was carved into the door. Since that clan has lost its upstanding position, not many know its clan symbol."

"That is strong evidence. What is their motive for such a close attack?"

"The Aburame clan is the reason they lost their upstanding title." Shibi suddenly appears and Tsunade frowns before motioning him to continue.

_Gasp! Kina's been kidnapped! Okay, so it's a bit cliche or something but It's important for things after the time-skip coming up..._


	12. Chapter 12

_And yes I used the characters from the filler episodes so if you've seen the one's with the Kamizurui clan in it then you know what they look like._

Chapter 12

Kina opens her eyes slowly and groans. She quickly finds she can't move and starts to struggle. "Easy now little one. We won't want you hurting yourself before the fun starts." A woman with shoulder length brown hair and violet eyes mocks and Kina glares at her. "Such a feisty thing, it will be fun to watch you break."

Kina growls threateningly and starts to struggle again. "That cocoon is made of hardened honey, it will be impossible for you to break, so just be good now and we won't punish you."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kina stops trying to break from her prison and studies the faces of her guards carefully.

"Don't worry about that little one, if everything goes our way you won't have to suffer." A larger man threatens.

"Stop it. Remember who's in charge of this operation." The woman says sharply.

"You get to have all the fun."

"Are you questioning me?" The woman says threateningly.

"No, I just…" Kina's shriek distracts all three of them. She is shaking from fear and whimpering as her gaze fixes on a wasp resting on her chest. Her captors nearly break out in laughter.

"The little one doesn't like wasps huh?" It moves closer to her neck and she starts to panic.

"Cut it out already." The woman says uninterested.

"What's the matter? Were you stung as a child?" The bigger man smirks and commands the wasp to slip onto her cheek

"Stop it!" Kina shouts as the wasp crawls into her hair, she is near to tears by now.

"But why? It's so fun,"

"I said knock it off already." The woman growls.

"Aw come on, it's just a little fun. And you said you wanted to see her break." The dark haired man smirks and the wasp crawls onto Kinas neck. Now she is in tears and is trying hopelessly to control herself, but fear had already taken over her. She cries out in panic and pain as the wasp stings her in the back of her neck.

"Ouch! I didn't tell it to- " The man says as the woman hits her.

"You listen to me! Don't ever do something stupid like that again!" She shouts.

"Um, I think we have a problem!" The blonde haired man says and points to the young telepath who was starting to convulse as her airways swell shut.

"Baka!" The woman drops to the ground and examines Kina's neck. "She's having an allergic reaction." She whips a small vial out of her pouch and shoots the liquid into Kina's neck.

"How was I supposed to know she was allergic?"

"That explains why she panicked." The blonde adjusts his glasses thoughtfully.

"This could be used to our advantage." The woman stands as Kina stops shaking. "Come on, we have work to do."

* * *

"I want to be assigned to this mission."

"You are too close to the situation."

"But I know all about the Kamizurui clan including their main attacks." Shino argues, he usually wasn't so loud or argumentative but this was one of the few things that could make him act so out of character. Not that he realized it at the time of course.

"Fine, you can go. You leave as soon as Neji and Shikamaru report in."

* * *

Kina was hazing in and out of consciousness, distorted voices flitted quickly through her ears but she couldn't register them properly. "The Aburame brat is awake."

"Never mind her, just make sure she's tied and the bees are alert." The woman orders.

It was after her captor walked away that Kina finally started to realize what was going on around her. A rough wind blows and she tilts to the side with it. Looking up surprised she sees that her honey cocoon was suspended over a steep water fall and dozens of bees guarded the rope that held her aloft. "If they sense anything suspicious the rope will be cut and you will fall to your death. Just make it easier on yourself and don't struggle." The woman smiles and leads her teammates away.

'Damn it, I got myself into this… I'm so stupid. I can't even take care of myself…all because I was worried about him. Now look at all the trouble I've caused.' She thinks angrily and gasps as another fierce wind pulls at her. "Okay, stay calm, and think…"

Little did she realize that her rescue team had arrived and were already working out the fine details to their plan.

"Ready?" Shino inquires and the pair nods quickly. "Go." He says and they each flicker to their positions. Shikamaru sneaks up on the big guy and shadow binds him when he isn't paying attention. Neji quickly immobilizes the blonde and hides his body which leaves Shino to get Kina down. Kina gasps as the rope snaps a cloud of small black bugs lowers her gently to the ground where Shino works on getting her loose.

"Here…" Neji concentrates his chakra in his hand and quickly hacks away the hardened honey. Instantly Kina throws her arms around Shino's neck. As if that wasn't enough to surprise him, he also realized she was shaking persistently.

"I'm sorry, I was so stupid. I should have realized sooner."

"It's okay."

"I lo- Ah!" Her words die in a surprised and terrified gasp. Her hand slaps the back of her neck just before her vision fails and her breathing comes harder.

"Kina?" Shino asks worriedly as she slips unconscious. "Kina!"

"We have to go." Neji says, breaking the silence and Shikamaru nods, back from immobilizing his target. Shino stands, holding Kina's limp form tightly, and rushes off with the others. Get her to a safe area, and_ then_ examine her.

* * *

"Here's good." Shikamaru concludes as the three stop and Shino instantly directs his attention to his unconscious wife. He examines her neck to find a swollen sting, a wasp sting he deducts. That's when it hits him.

"I don't have anything for an allergic reaction. I should have realized it sooner…"

"She's allergic to bees?"

"Quiet…"

'It's a miracle she isn't dead yet, but the poison still needs to be neutralized… She won't make it to the next town to get medicine so…' "Forgive me Kina, this will hurt like hell." He says, hoping she can still hear him, and wills some of his bugs into the small red wound.

She gasps and starts shivering uncontrollably. She cries out and a lone tear rushes away from her eye. He comforts her in the only reasonable way he could think of at the moment. He pulls her close and closes his eyes, letting her cry and shake from the unfamiliar feeling.

Agonizing minutes later she calms and pushes away from him slightly, looking directly into his eyes, or sunglass as it were. "Shino?"

"What is it?"

"I just… I just wanted to tell you…" The air grows tense and Kina forces herself to keep eyes contact. She started this now she needed to finish it.

"What?"

"I… I'm retiring…" Of all the things that could have passed through her lips that was the least expected. He blinks, thoroughly confused.

"What?"

_Bet you didn't see that one coming! The next part is written up but I still need to work out a few things before I can post it. Thanks for your patience!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Forgive me It's been forever and I decided I had to work on my old stories this week end. For all those waiting. Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 13

Four years later, guess who else was getting married? Neji stood patiently in the small back room of the sewing shop as Kina struggles with Hanabi behind a curtain. "Come on Hanabi! Just hold still so I can fix it!"

"Get your hands off me! Byakugan!" Hanabi shouts.

"Mind Block!" Kina screams in response. Kina may be retired but god damn she was still a ninja of Konoha!

"Kina, your five o clock is waiting." Shino calls and the muttering of quick curse words are drowned out by Hanabi screaming.

"I swear!-"

"Shut up!" A loud crack fills the air and Kina pushes Hanabi out from behind the curtain. A red hand print marked the younger girls face clearly. "Next time sedate her!" Kina looks at Neji and points to his younger cousin.

"I am not wearing a dress!" Hanabi shouts.

"I'll be damned if my friend's cousin is not wearing a dress to her wedding! Now get back behind there and take it off!" Kina orders harshly and Hanabi growls and stomps back behind the curtain. "And don't you dare rip it!"

"Kina." Shino's voice calls again.

"I'm coming!" She calls quickly, her normal calm, sweetness returning. "Bring her back in two weeks. Seriously sedate her, make it two thirty, and don't be late." She orders to Neji while throwing scissors and a pin cushion into a box nearby.

"Done. Come on Hanabi."

"Oh god, spoiled little brat." Kina mumbles as they leave. "Now where's that five o clock?"

"Here, Temari dropped of this." Shino tosses a small bag at Kina who catches it without looking up. She opens it and sits on the low counter, pushing some spare scissors out of the way.

"Damn it! More fishnet? If she wasn't so stuck up I'd make her do it herself." Kina sighs loudly and pulls out some thread and a sewing needle.

"You're working to hard." Shino holds out a steaming cup and Kina hesitates to take it.

"Don't you have a mission to be preparing for?" Kina sets the cup aside to cool off.

"Don't change the subject. You're stressed." He takes the torn garment out of her hands.

"Yes, where are you going with this?"

"Lay back and trust me." Yeah, five words Kina didn't want to hear right now.

"Don't even…"

"Shut up and lay down." He pushes her back against the counter. "On your stomach." Kina rolls her eyes at the ceiling. "Just do it." Kina flips over, her feet hanging over the edge of the counter.

"Wha- oh…" She stops complaining instantly as a soothing touch reaches her senses.

"You talk too much, you know that?"

"When did you- oh, right there." Kina arches her neck slightly.

"See, to stressed." Unfortunately Kina was unable to reply with words, instead she moaned gently. When did he learn this? He must have been holding out all this time. Though, at that moment a rough jab to her knee made her jump.

"Oh, ow, scissors!" Kina rolls over quickly and falls off the counter, knocking Shino over and landing on him at the same time. And it was at that inopportune moment that Neji decided to return. He pauses in the doorway, light eyes blinking as he tried to calculate just what he was seeing.

"I'll come back later."

"No, it's okay-" Kina tries to get up but is interrupted by Shino pulling her back into his lap on the floor.

"Come back tomorrow." Shino says and Neji leaves.

"Shino, why don't you like Neji?" Kina sighs, she noticed how he always got very protective when the Hyuuga came around.

"I can't help it; Neji's always had a crush on you…"

"W-what?"

"You didn't notice?"

"No!"

"I can't blame him, he ended up with Ino…"

"Poor girl, she's pretty but that attitude and temper of hers drives everyone away..."

"Not everyone…"

"Shino you better tell me what you mean." Kina says, reaching for her still hot cup of tea. The bug user knew full well if he didn't spill immediately, that hot liquid was going to spill over his head. He had first hand experience with it and knew she had no problems repeating herself.

"Are you so caught up in your little sewing projects that you can't see the people around you anymore?"

"Apparently so, now speak up…" Her eyes narrow threateningly but Shino remains unfazed, still he answers her demand in his normal flat tone.

"Chouji, he is the one who likes Ino."

"And you say Neji likes me… So who likes Neji?"

"Tenten…"

"Well that wasn't so hard to figure out. I could have guessed that one."

"Then you know who likes Kiba…"

"Hinata of course… Wait a minute. Ino, Neji, Hinata, Chouji… We just rearranged the three unhappiest couples in Konoha!" the realization dawns on Kina and she jumps to her feet. "I have to call Sakura!" She dashes out of the room and Shino sighs.

"Uh, this is somehow my fault." Shino concludes and gets up off the floor finally.

_Oh no, pairing change alert! What now?_


End file.
